An exhaust bypass valve is often used to control operation of serial turbocharger systems. Such a valve may be operated to physically divert exhaust or alter pressures in exhaust pathways, for example, to direct exhaust flow partially or fully to one of multiple turbines in a system. During operation, an exhaust bypass valve experiences high exhaust pressure on one side and lower pressure on the other side. To effectively seal the high pressure environment from the low pressure environment, considerable force is required to maintain contact between a valve and a valve seat. In a sealed state of a valve and valve seat, pressure differentials may challenge one or more inter-component seals and result in detrimental exhaust leakage.
During operation of a valve, some amount of axial movement can occur, for example, consider axial movement associated with an amount of axial play that exists between various components. As an example, engine vibration may be a source of energy that causes movement of one or more components within an axial play limit or limits. As an example, exhaust pulsations may be a source of energy that causes movement of one or more components within an axial play limit or limits. As an example, the amount of wear experienced by an assembly can depend the amount of axial play where, for example, the larger the amount of axial play, the larger the amount of wear generated via movement of one or more component (e.g., as driven by one or more sources).